U.S. Pat. No. 7,490,951 relates to an LED lamp having LEDs aimed rearward with either a concave mirror to the rear of each LED, or one concave mirror to the rear of two or more LEDs, collecting the light from the LEDs to form a forward projecting beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,737 relates to a liquid crystal (LCD) device having non-white and white light emitting diodes and a liquid crystal display. A light extracting surface may be located near the first surface of the light pipe, a diffuser located near a second side of the light pipe, where the first and second sides are opposite sides of the light pipe, a reflective polarizer and a liquid crystal display. The light from the light pipes passes through the diffuser and the reflective polarizer, before backlighting the liquid crystal display. The non-white LEDs may include blue LED, ultraviolet LEDs, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,834 discloses a light fixture consisting of one or more light emitting diode (LED) systems within a housing. Each LED system includes one or more LED light sources that simultaneously shines onto opposing reflecting surfaces, then shines forward through encapsulation material. The housing consists of a cluster of sockets with an outer reflective surface. The housing has diffusers that adjust the light to an evenly distributed appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,565 is for a LED flashlight that utilizes reflection techniques to maximize light provided by one or more LED light sources. A reflection housing is connected to the flashlight housing and includes a light housing that is suspended within the reflection housing and positions the LED light source toward the flashlight handle. Reflective surfaces within the reflection housing receive the light emanating from the LED light source and reflect and re-direct the light out the transparent end opposite the flashlight handle. In one embodiment, the light emitting comprises a diffuser, and in another embodiment a magnifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,671 refers to a plurality of light emitting diodes configured to provide light and a reflective surface with holographic characteristics configured to disperse, diffuse, and reflect light emitting from the light emitting diodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,104 relates to a compact illumination system suitable for illuminating a micro display and places the light source within the view of the display. In one embodiment, the illumination system comprises a light source, a package for the light source having a reflective surface on at least one side of the light source, and a diffuser opposite the reflective surface in direct view of the light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,493 relates to a hemispherical inner lens which comprise a center convex lens portion which amplifies light from center area of the LEDs and diffuses it in different directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,514 relates to a day/night weapon sight comprising a red dot aiming portion having a light emitting diode, a combining mirror, and an apparatus for mounting the LED and the mirror on a weapon to produce a virtual image of the LED at an infinite distance in alignment with the bore sight of the weapon.
US patent publications 2005/0007304 and 2006/0132064 relate to a burst pulse circuit for signal lights. A circuit is provided for over-driving a super luminescent LED having a maximum forward continuous current rating. A power supply provides a pulse width modulated signal to an analog memory connected to the power supply and a pulse generator. A power driver that is controlled by the output of the pulse generator, is operably connected with the super luminescent light emitting diode and with the power supply so as to energize the super luminescent LED with a current that is above the maximum forward continuous current rating by between two and ten times that rated current.
US patent publication 2006/0076908 relates to a lighting zone control method and apparatus. Lighting networks that include multiple LED based lighting units, and user interfaces to facilitate control of such networks. Lighting units of a lighting network may be configured to generate one or more of variable color light, variable intensity lights, and variable color temperature white light.
US patent publications 2002/0105432, 2005/0231381, 20060238368, and 2008/0136661 relate to a LED warning light and communication system. An LED warning signal light and communication device comprises a controller for generating a first observable light signal and a second non-observable light signal within the first light signal. The second light signal is formed of packets of individual pulsed light which may be processed for comparison to data stored in memory integral to a controller for communication of information to an individual through the use of pulsed light signals.
US patent publication 2008/0300661 relates to a perceptible apparatus and methods for use and calibration in helping to create a reactive effect upon a user. It includes a control circuitry operative to generate one of a plurality of selected signals. Included is a structure for producing a variable perceptible output in response to one of a plurality of the selected signals and a translucent element adjacent to the structure for producing a variable perceptible output, the translucent element is operative diffuse and emit the variable perceptible output.
US patent publication 2009/0103053 relates to a projection apparatus comprising spatial light modulator. The invention comprises a light source, a plurality of spatial light modulators each comprising a micromirror for deflecting and reflecting an incident light emitted from the light source.
US patent publication 2002/0093820 relates to a LED reflector. The Led lamp is generally formed of a heat sink housing holding an array of LED illumination elements. A culminator/reflector is preferably positioned over the LED illumination sources to reflect the majority of the emitted light along a desired line of sight. A lens or cover interfaces with the heat sink housing.
US patent publication 2008/0310850 relates to an LED light communication system. An LED light and communication system includes at least one optical transceiver, including a light support and processor. The light support has a plurality of LEDs and at least one photodetector attached, the LEDs receiving power from a power source.